The present invention relates to a method of making a printed-circuit board connector for connection with a thin, miniaturized multi-connector formed at an end of a printed-circuit board, for example, a flexible printed-circuit board.
A conventional printed-circuit board connector for receiving a multi-connector formed at an end portion of a printed-circuit board is such as follows: A housing is formed by molding of an insulating material, such as a synthetic resinous material. An elongated opening is formed in the housing for insertion thereinto of a mating connector, a plurality of contact mounting grooves are formed in the opening at regular intervals in its lengthwise direction thereof, and contact pieces are inserted into and fixed to the contact mounting grooves one by one, thereby making the connector. Accordingly, a precise assembling operation is needed for mounting the contacts in the housing and the reduction of the pitch of arrangement of the contacts or miniaturization of the connector in its entirety would introduce difficulty in the manufacturing and assembling operation. Further, in order to prevent soldering flux, when soldering connector terminals for electrical connection, from flowing into the housing through the terminals, the prior art involves a special step for applying adhesive to terminal leading-out portions of the housing.